Anything for an A
by Midnight-in-Russia
Summary: How far will student Edward Elric go to get an "A"? And will Mr. Roy Mustang let himself be lured into Ed's trap?


Edward Elric wasn't the perfect student. Yes, he was intelligent. Yes, he was interested in learning new things. _Yes_, he liked Advanced Chemistry. But, _damn_, he couldn't concentrate in that class if his life was on the line.

His teacher, Mr. Mustang, was the sexiest person he had ever laid his eyes on. He wouldn't admit it to any_one_ for any_thing_, but he didn't - couldn't - deny that he was attracted to Roy Mustang. Not to say that Ed was the only one. Au contraire, many of his classmates, mostly female, adored the sex god of a man.

Of course, Edward's younger brother, Alphonse, didn't need telling; he could see Ed's attraction for himself, but made no comment about it. He just smiled whenever Ed cursed "that stupid bastard of a teacher" and listened to his older brother's complaints.

And even now, mentally, of course, Ed was cursing his teacher with every swear word he had ever heard; he even invented a few for the infuriating man. The blond teen stood in the empty classroom, save for his (sexy) teacher. His eyebrow twitched as he glared at Mustang.

"You gave me a ninety-one as my final grade," the words were low and clipped as he stared up at the man.

"You earned a ninety-one, so, yes, I gave you a ninety-one. What seems to be the problem?" he asked smoothly.

"The problem is that I worked my _ass_ off, and you gave me a fucking _ninety-one_!" Ed raised his voice, heart thumping wildly as he glared at his teacher. He had never been so angry and head-over-heels at the same time. His grade-point-average and future were both on the line, and this bastard gives him a ninety-one! How dare he?!

Roy sat on the edge of his desk, poised as ever, as he regarded the young man in front of him. He saw Ed as a very bright student, possibly the most brilliant pupil he'd ever had. A ninety-one wasn't bad at all for an tenth-grader in Advanced Chemistry, so why was the blond spitting with rage?

"I graded as I saw fit, Edward. I don't see why you're so angry with me when it was you who earned the grade," Roy explained calmly, trying to smother the smirk that tried to curve around his mouth. He had never seen someone so utterly riled up and _explosive_ as the teenager who stood before him, one hip cocked to the side. Two hands, one flesh, the other prosthetic, were clenched at his sides.

Roy took a moment to admire the physique of his spitfire student. His dark eyes traveled from head-to-toe, lingering on the golden ponytail and bangs that framed a stunning face. A black hoodie covered his upper body, and black sweatpants were slung dangerously low around his slim hips. Oh yes, Edward Elric was mighty fine.

Ed, oblivious to the glazed-over look on his teacher's face, continued with his rant. "Give me an A."

"What?" Roy asked stupidly, returning to the present from his blond-induced trance.

"Give. Me. An. A," Ed punctuated each word with the clenching of his fists. He knew that he shouldn't be doing this, but he was too pissed off to care. He didn't work his ass off for eighteen weeks just to get a B. He knew far more than any of those other dumb-asses he called classmates, and his dick of a teacher knew it. He deserved a fucking A.

"No!" Mustang's heart stuttered in his chest as a golden glare held him in place. "You haven't earned an A."

"I deserve an A," Ed was losing his patience, and fast.

"How so?" the taller man challenged, raising a delicate eyebrow. The teen stood on his tiptoes and invaded Roy's personal space as he leveled eyes with him (or tried to, at least).

"You know I worked harder than any of those dumb-asses!"

"And they got their grades accordingly, just as you got yours," Roy sighed. "Now, if you don't mind, I need to get home. It's almost three-thirty."

Ed glanced pointedly at the clock on the wall above his teacher's head and pursed his lips, glancing down at the tiled floor, not in defeat, but in something else entirely.

"I'll do extra work," he said almost inaudibly.

"No," Mr. Mustang sighed, running a hand through his midnight locks as he slid off of his desk and stood gracefully on his feet.

Ed lifted his chin defiantly. "I'll run some errands for you. For as long as you need me to."

"No can do, Mr. Elric. The grade isn't going to change, no matter what you say. I'm going home," Roy said, grabbing his keys off of his desk. He was about to grab his coat off of his chair when a warm hand grabbed a hold of his wrist.

"_Please_, Mr. Mustang," Ed flinched as he called the older man by his respective title. "I'll do anything."

Tension thickened the air as the sexually ambiguous statement lingered in the air, weaving ribbons of attraction around both bodies. Ed hadn't meant to go for a double entendre, but that was the way it had come out, and he wasn't going to take it back. He swallowed as a light blush dusted his cheeks.

Roy's eyes had darkened considerably, and suddenly, Ed was all-too-aware of how close they were. The two were still connected, hand on wrist, but the hand slackened its hold and dropped back down to its owners side.

Every single fiber of Roy's being wanted to take his student and pound him against his desk until they both saw stars, but he couldn't. His conscience couldn't take it, and he would never let himself live it down knowing that he was exchanging grades for sex. With a minor, no less. An incredibly sexy minor, yes, but a minor nonetheless.

"I'm sorry, Ed, but I can't…" Mustang trailed off, feeling his stomach swoop as sadness filled those amber eyes.

"No…I…" the apology was on the tip of Ed's tongue, but he couldn't get it out. Instead, he blindly turned toward the door, ready to sprint out of the classroom, when an arm shot out and wrapped itself around his waist, spinning him back around.

Lips crashed down upon his own, and a tongue dove into his gasping mouth, exploring all he had to offer. Ed's eyes closed as he fisted his hands into the white-collared shirt of his teacher, clutching at the fabric like a lifeline.

"Ed, we can't do this," Roy's deep voice rumbled in his chest, spilling into Ed's ears, filling them with his smooth, velvety tone. The teacher contradicted himself as his hands grabbed a handful of the teen's ass. Said teen licked the junction in-between Roy's neck and shoulders before biting carelessly.

"Shut up and take your shirt off, Mustang."

Those words were all Roy needed to hear. Pale, nimble fingers tugged each button free and he shrugged the shirt off, the fabric whispering as it fell to the floor where it lay crumpled and forgotten.

Eyeing the toned man with a predatory gleam in his eye, Ed nearly growled as his hands explored the new territory, ghosting over abs, dusky-pink nipples, and a perfect chest.

"Mustang - " Ed panted, reaching for the belt buckle on his teacher's pants.

"Roy. Call me Roy," the dark-haired man gasped as a mischievous hand brushed against his crotch.

The two pairs of eyes met, and, for a heartbeat, neither of them moved. Then - they dove to the floor, clothes flying off and moans soon filling the air.

* * *

Whistling a tune, down the hallway came History teacher Maes Hughes. He smiled faintly as he approached his best friend's classroom. He had his hand on the doorknob when -

"Oh, _FUCK ROY, RIGHT THERE!_"

He promptly turned on his heel and left, making a mental note to tell Roy to keep the kid's volume down.

* * *

Later on that hour…

"So…do I get the grade?" Ed asked, laying on top of his newly-found lover, still breathing heavily.

Roy vaguely waved his hand, nodding as he gasped for breath.

Finally, when he could actually talk…

"One condition," he whispered into the blond's ear, enjoying the shiver of the body that lay on top of his own.

"What is it?" Ed asked warily.

Roy smiled. "You can't have sex with anyone else except for me."

A smile curved Ed's lips as he rolled his eyes. "You say that as if there's anyone else."

Looking up at the ceiling, Roy laughed, Ed's head bouncing against his chest.

"Better not be. I'll cut their dick off."


End file.
